Letters From Noone
by Ai akutenshi
Summary: [ItaSasu] The young Uchiha's life finally got normal again, that is until he started receiving strange letters from nobody in particular. When the person responsible turns out to be his brother, what would he do? What could Itachi possibly want now?
1. A Package?

**Disclaimer: **sigh i don't own naruto... wish i did though... someday i will, don't you worry your pretty little head. when i get rich, naruto is gonna be mine! Bwahahaha! ... but for now, i guess i have to be content with just owning my fanfiction. :D

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke.

He always cringed a little when he heard his name being called. He was never quite sure why, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that everyone, especially the girls, overused and abused it, even when he wasn't around them.

It was always, "Sasuke is just the hottest." or "Sasuke will you marry me?" or "Sasuke is mine." But one thing was for certain though, it sure was annoying!

What was even worse though, was the sound of "Sasuke-kun!"emanating from the hallway outside his room door, by a spunky, love-sick, pink haired konoichi.

'Sakura.' He thought. 'Why her? Why did _she_ have to be on _his_ team?'

He despised the girl for being so obsessed over hm, even when he made it blatantly obvious that he wasn't the least bit interested in her. He had to admit though, he wasn't totally displeased at having her on his team. After all, she was one of the highest ranking ninja to graduate from the academy.

Sasuke sighed slightly as he got off his bed and pulled his shorts on.

As he was walking toward the door, he passed in front of a full-length mirror (god alone knew what _that_ was doing in _his_ room).

He happened to notice his reflection as he passed. He was quite the looker! Especially when shirtless.

'_Shritless?!_...Dammit!'

He couldn't let Sakura see him like this, the girl would gave a fit! Either that or she would be all over him in seconds.

He nonchalently made his way back to the bed, where he found his shirt lying on the floor, next to the spot where the shorts he was currently wearing, previously lay.

He picked it up and was just about to slip it on when he heard Sakura's voice again on the other side of the door, "Sasuke-kun? Are you ok in there?"

"Hn." was Sasuke's response when he finally opened the door. Actually, it was his response for almost every question he was met with.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun..." her blush evident on her face.

'Did she have to do this everytime she spoke to him? Did she have to blush and become speechless everytime they were within striking distance of each other? For crying out loud, they had been on the same team for a little over a year now. You'd think she'd have gotten accustomed to being near him by now!'

"What is it?" came an uninterested voice that ended up slapping he cruelly out of her drooling stare.

"Huh?... Oh right! The mailman's here."

"So?"

Sasuke wasn't the type of person who knew many people. It was only because of his desire for strength and power was he forced into this 3-man team, along with their jounin leader. It was apparently an essential part of training, but a part he could do without.

Sasuke preferred working alone. Always alone...

"I think he's got something for you."

"Don't be stupid."

Sasuke's voice was powerful, he didn't like being made a fool of. He knew there was no possible way there could be anything waiting for him at the door. Who would send _him_ anything? It was simply not possible.

"I'm telling the truth Sasuke-kun, he said he has a package for you."

"What?"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. A package? ...

* * *

k well, thats it for now. my first fanfic... grins from ear to ear i hoped you liked it. i've got great ideas for this, but i'm a bit lazy soit'll take me a while to get it on here... oh well, price u pay...

anyway, drop me some reviews if you feel up to it, it'll be greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! i dont own it... .sob.sob. ... i want my mommy! ... oh wait, she's right here. good thing she cant see what i'm doing... :D

* * *

Sasuke was curious now. 'What the fuck was Sakura talking about?'

He hastily made his way out of the room and headed to their front door where a mailman with a package for him supposedly waited. On his way to the door, he passed Naruto in the kitchen scarfing down some ramen noodles.

"Hn." was Sasuke's response to this sight. He should have known better than to acknowledge him at all!

Naruto was always eating ramen noodles. In fact, now that Sasuke thought about it, ramen noodles was all Naruto ate! Ever!

'How could anyone survive on noodles alone?' He sighed as he realised he had just wasted a thought.

As he continued along on his way to the door, he saw Kakashi, his jounin leader, sitting solemnly on the couch reading that damn book again!

-Icha Icha Paradise-

'What was so interesting about a perverted book like that anyway?'

Sasuke wasn't the type of person to be interested in petty things such as that, but he knew very well that if he was to ever start reading something like that, he would immediately become hooked. He was, sure enough, thoroughly disgusted at the thought. After all, he had more important things to worry about, like his pending revenge on the one known as Itachi... his brother.

When Sasuke finally got to the door, he found it closed, wondering why, if the mailman was supposed to be waiting on him, would they close it.

He opened the door slowly, half hoping that there would actually be someone there waiting to give him his package.

He was wrong. Sakura had lied to him.

He didn't think she had it in her.

Now openly infuriated, he spun around to stare Sakura straight in the eye.

Sakura flinched, and on seeing his growing anger, she proceeded to try and explain herself. It proved to be quite a difficult task as she found herself stuttering when she spoke.

"N-now now Sasuke-kun. I know h-how bad th-this l-looks, but you've got to b-believe me! I've told you the truth, h-he was here just a m-minute ago!"

"Then where the hell is he?"

Sasuke didn't like being betrayed. It was a feeling he knew all too well. He let his mind stray to the first time he tasted betrayal...

He remembered what his brother did to him and how he left him alone, to suffer alone, to bleed alone, to hurt alone.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as he started back to his room.

He roughly pushed Sakura out of the way, ignoring her cries of pain. At this point Kakashi looked up from his book, his uncaring look unphased. Naruto came running from the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan! Are you-" He stopped when he saw the scene before him unfolding.

Sasuke couldn't believe the cruel trick Sakura had just played on him, and for that he had showed no mercy.

He heard Sakura move behind him and head to the door. He knew her intent.

'Fuck!'

He refused to admit his mistake.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He continued walking.

Later that evening, much, much later, as Sasuke was sitting at his desk contemplating his revenge, sweet, sweet revenge, there came a knock at the door, quite similar to the one that woke him up that morning. It was so silent, as if dreading the act itself, but Sasuke heard it, he always did.

He turned to the door and stared at it with such intent it seemed as though he was trying to penetrate its wooden structure with his gaze.

He listened a few moments as he heard the knocking come to a stop. It was only when he heard footsteps depart did he approach the door, his resentment dwindling rapidly.

He opened the door when he was sure no one was anywhere nearby.

Meanwhile Sakura sat on her bed wondering why Sasuke had acted so cold to her earlier that day.

Why was it so hard for him to open up to her? Why?...

* * *

_**hi all, i know this is going like really boring and stuff so far, but i swear it'll get better, just wait and see:D a good story takes time... **_

_**k so i promise i'll update by weekend again, i'm just a bit busy these days, what with divali and all... see u again in a bit! muah!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: what do you people want from me??? no i don't own it ok? ya happy??? just enjoy yourself while my heart gets ripped to pieces why dont u:\

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to find a package sitting quietly on the floor outside his room. He stared at it wondering whether to be elated or concerned. 

Slowly, but surely, he picked it up and cautiously set it down on the table he was just working on.

The package wasn't anything spectacular. In fact, it was quite small.

Sasuke wondered why he was getting so worked up over this.

It was true that he hadn't gotten any letters any letters or packages or anything of the sort ever, but that didn't matter, he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way!

He decided he wouldn't open the package until he'd had some time to calm down and think about it rationally.

With his mind made up, he rid himself of his clothes and plopped himself on the bed hoping he would get a good night's sleep. As he expected, he got anything but that.

He lay on the bed for what seemed like hours, contemplating the mysterious package.

What were its contents? Why would someone send him anything? WHO WOULD HAVE POSSIBLY SENT HIM A PACKAGE?!

The questions ran through his mind one after the other refusing to let up and let him have a good night's sleep.

In a vain attempt to forget about it, he rolled over to his side facing away from the package and tried to fall asleep, but he could tell it was going to be a long night.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to the sounds of Naruto training outside.

When the realization of what was happening hit him, he flew out of the bed as fast as he could and darted to the door.

'There was no way Naruto was up and training before he was!'

Sasuke made a mad dash to the door, not realizing tat he was still tangled up in his covers.

He fell, landing face first onto the cold, hard, wooden floor beneath him. This knocked some sanity back into him, but as he looked up upon getting up, all trace of that sanity left him.

He stood glaring at the package sitting neatly on his desk, as if taunting him with its simple brown paper wrapping, stamped with a few common stamps and held together with a modest length of twine brought into a quaint little bow at the top.

Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen that bow somewhere before. The damn thing looked uncannily familiar!

He pushed the disturbing thoughts out of his mind and picked up the box to shove it in his desk draw, but just as he was doing this, he heard something rattle inside.

Sasuke was worn.

"What the hell is my problem? It's just some stupid package sent by some stupid person probably to get some stupid reaction out of me! Stupid idiots!"

He refused to contemplate it any longer.

Finally he decided to man up and, opening the draw hastily, he shoved the package into it, not caring if it was fragile or not. It fit snugly in the confined area. Feeling rather satisfied with himself, he folded his arms and looked out the window again and saw Naruto finishing up. He sighed as he turned to get his clothes.

He headed to the bathroom, this time going slower and being careful not to trip over anything. His face was already red from when he fell, not too long ago.

When he got to the bathroom, he set his things on the counter and headed to the bathtub.

At this point he didn't really care how much longer than the shower it took; he just needed some means of relaxation or another.

Sasuke tried desperately to put all thoughts of the package out of his head, but it was to no avail.

Finally tired, and realizing that the box was evidently haunting him, he lethargically dragged himself out of the tub and dried himself off.

When he finished with that, he took a good look at himself in the mirror.

'Nothing like before…'

His eyes looked slightly puffed from his lack of sleep and he looked paler than usual, if it were possible. He sighed as he snapped himself out of his pathetic daze and dressed himself quickly.

He headed back to his room and dropped his things off.

He then proceeded out the window and to the spot where they were supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei for the day's assignments, whether it was a mission or whether it was just training.

When Sasuke was almost to the rendezvous point, he noticed a worried looking Sakura waiting patiently along with a hungry looking Naruto. He wasn't about to let them know his tardiness.

He proceeded cautiously so as to not alert the other two of his arrival. To his surprise, it worked! From the hidden position he was in, he could see and hear his two teammates clearly.

Just then, he saw Sakura turn to face Naruto, her worried expression ever present. She somehow seemed different though, but Sasuke couldn't place it.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's expression quickly turned from bored to excited.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"Um…" She hesitated. "What do you suppose is keeping Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto looked shocked at the question.

'Why was everything always about Sasuke? And exactly how was he supposed to know why Sasuke hadn't joined them yet?'

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders, an annoyed look on his face.

Sasuke decided he had had enough of this waiting and watching crap, but just as he was about to make his presence known, he suddenly became aware of another huge chakra force headed fast in their direction.

'Kakashi.' Sasuke thought. 'Well it seems I've sot no choice then.'

He didn't have time to do, say or even think anything further, for at that very moment Kakashi appeared in front of the two ninja on the ground. Naruto immediately kicked into hyper mode, while Sakura made no change in her movements.

"Kakashi-sensei?..."

Kakashi sensed her mood. He lazily put a hand on her shoulder, smiling eyes soothing Sakura almost immediately.

He looked up to a tree behind her, a serious expression on his face.

Sasuke saw Kakashi looking at him, but therefore Kakashi could say anything, he jumped down and made his presence known.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, I got lost along the path-"

But before Kakashi could continue his most famous phrase, which annoyed the hell out of everyone, Naruto interrupted him in a mad screaming fit.

"Wha-? What the hell is wrong with you? How can you stand here accusing Kakashi-sensei of being late when you got here _after_ he did??"

"Shut up, baka!" Sasuke was being all pissy again.

Sakura looked on in awe as the two boys argued ceaselessly.

Naruto was shouting and getting too caught up in the petty argument as usual, while Sasuke remained the epitome of calm and cool that he was.

"I told you I was here the entire time dobe. Now shut up and leave me alone!"

She had just about had enough of this and was almost about to shout at them when something strange and totally unexpected happened, Naruto gave up.

She could tell by the angered look of defeat on his face that Naruto hadn't realized Sasuke was lying, but she had, and she couldn't help but wonder at this.

"Sasuke? Can I-?"

"Kakashi! What's our mission for today?" He cut Sakura off without a second thought.

Sasuke knew exactly what would happen if he went aside to talk to her. The interrogation would begin and he'd be caught trying to fend off prying questions that would once again bring his mind back to that stupid package! And he really didn't want to think about that.

He decided that he needed some way of distraction or another and he figured the best thing to do would be to go on a mission.

That would certainly make sure his attention was focused elsewhere!

Now all that was left to do was effectively avoid Sakura.

That was going to be a challenge since Sakura proved time and time again that she could be a huge pain in the ass!

* * *

so sorry i didnt update when i promised. i tried but my net wasn't responding... oh well! so i really dont like sakura bashing, but i had to in this chapter, it just seemed right, but dont worry, sakura will have her day... someday... just you wait! so anyway, i know its still sucky right now but i swear it'll get better... like by the next 5 chapters and stuff. 

oh yah! don't expect to see itachi anytime soon either, eventually yes, but not soon. there will be mention of him soon though:D

til next time, my fellow fanfictioners! over and out...


End file.
